A Moonlit Night KandaxReader
by Hitomi-chan13
Summary: You like a guy. Who's stubborn as heck. And an exorcist. His name is Kanda Yu and events at a Japanese festival change your relationship with him. For the better? Read to find out!


Hello, Hitomi here! First story online. My beloved Kanda and reader. Enjoy! :P

"Hey, let go of me idiot!" Kanda Yu as you in a crowded street in Japan. All the exorcists were in Japan for a slight vacation and you and Kanda are running errands.

"The street is busy. One of us will get lost." You smile up at Kanda. He didn't seem to notice, but your face was bright red. Holding his hand was a huge accomplishment.

"That doesn't mean you need to cling to my hand!" He stepped back only to crash into some pedestrians and fall forward onto you. His arms pin you on the wall and you drop the bag of groceries you were carrying. You blush even more and look down.

"S-sorry!" Your face was so close to his, you could practically smell his clean scent. But he moved off of you, sort of shocked. He quickly gained his composure and cleared his throat.

"We should get back. Komui is dragging us all to that festival, right?" He picked up the fallen groceries and started to walk away. You ran up to him, still slightly embarrassed by what had just happened.

"Yeah…" You nod, "What are you going to wear, Kanda?"

"Che, my normal clothing of course." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh…" You look down dejectedly. You were hoping to see him in festival wear.

"…W-why? What are you wearing?" He asked.

"Um, a dark blue kimono. Lenalee picked it out for me." You smile at the thought of your beautiful dress. "I want to find a flower to put in my hair though."

"Hm…" His thoughts seemed to go elsewhere and your smile dims a little. The guy that you might like never noticed you. You were just a new exorcist with scattered thoughts.

"Well, here we are." You tried to smile as you walked into the inn that you were staying at. You drop off the groceries and run to your room. Lenalee is sitting there, fixing her hair, and looks at you quizzically.

"What's wrong? You look down." She stands and hands you your kimono.

"Nothing…" You yawn, "Just tired. I might not go today."

"No! You need to go!" Lenalee cried. "Good things are bound to happen at festivals."

You stare at the kimono in your hands. You don't want to just spend a night being ignored by the guy you like. It would be torture…

"Please go. I promise something good will happen." Lenalee encoursged.

You sigh and finally give in. After you change into your kimono and let Lenalee style your hair, you walk into the inn's lobby. Lavi, Allen, Komui, and Kanda are all waiting for you and Lenalee. You're surprised to see Kanda in a dark male's yukata.

'I thought you were going to wear your normal clothing." You smirk.

"And I'm guessing you haven't found anything to put in your hair." He smirked also. It's true, your hair was in a Japanese style bun, but no flower or clip in it. A sunflower seemed awkward, a rose didn't match the dress, and a carnation didn't seem to fit either.

"Well, I didn't know you were actually listening." You tilt your head.

He simply scoffed at you and walked out with the group. You struggled to catch up and ended up tripping on the hem of your kimono. You end up falling onto Kanda's back to regain your balance.

"Baka, be careful where you step." He helps you and holds your rm to make sure you don't fall again. You blush slightly.

"Whatever you say Bakanda." You whisper with a small smirk. He looks annoyed for a second, but looked around.

"We lost the group." He said. You look around also and see that it's true. You and Kanda have strayed away from everyone else into a rock pond area.

"Whoa, look at this place." You say in wonder. The moon reflects off the water in the pond and lotus flowers are scattered around, practically glowing in the moon light.

"This is amazing." Kanda is also mesmerized by the sight. He steps forward but ends up slipping into the pond with a loud splash. You don't know whether to laugh or help him up, so you do both.

"Hahaha, you should see your face!" You chuckle. He looks annoyed and you extend your hand out to him. He slowly takes it, only to grin evilly at the last second and pull you in also. You cry out in surprise and sit up slowly.

"Pay back for laughing at me." Kanda smiled a little. He splashes some water in your face and you grin and do the same. It turns into an all-out water fight and for once, Kanda is laughing and smiling along with you.

Somehow, he ends up on top of you. You stop laughing and blush a little, but Kanda is looking a little to the side. He reaches for something and shows it to you.

"A lotus flower." He strokes a petal and slides it into your hair, now wet and hanging around your shoulders.

"It's nice." Kanda smiled.

"Thank you…" You blush some more. He lowers his head and suddenly puts his lips to yours. A kiss! Surprised, you do nothing except widen your eyes in disbelief. When he pulls away, his face is red also, and he won't meet your eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that." He makes a move to get off of you, but you grab his wrist.

"W-wait a second." You whisper to him. You press your lips against his again and, this time, you kiss him back. His tongue slides into your mouth and saliva starts dripping down your chin. Then you hear someone call your name. Kanda moves away from you and helps you up. You go back to the festival, still soaking wet, only to find the others staring at you and Kanda in surprise.

"Where were you guys?" Allen asked.

"And why are you soaking wet?" Lenalee questioned.

"And why are you both blushing?" Lavi smirked.

You and Kanda simply ignore the questions and look away. You smile at the moon thinking about the closer relationship that you've created. Maybe he'll ask you out. Maybe you'll be just friends. You never know ;)

How was it? Follow up chapter? Please review, comment, fave, whatever!


End file.
